My first year with the Cullens
by XxilTwilight.xX
Summary: About Bella - after she became a vampire, Bella makes friends with a human girl at their new school, but she is not ordinary, - BEWARE - breaking dawn spoilers
1. Meeting Pippa

My first year with the Cullens. That was a strange year. After Renesme's growing slowed down a bit we have started to be more of a normal family. We lived in Alaska, me and Edward were supposed to be going to school but Renesme couldn't go to school obviously so we didn't either. Edward went to work for the first few months but he didn't like it much, since he was a waiter and he couldn't stand being around food. He wasn't employed to do anything else because me and him 'left school when we were 17!' All our family knows different. The only fly in the armpit is the fact that Andrea + Ben are going to Alaska collage. So it's like lets try and dodge them but it is really hard, we rarely go out in the town because that is where they go to collage.

So here is the diary of my second year with the Cullens we are going to a little town called Maribithia, which is just south of New York, our main city is New York/ Manhattan. They don't speak English here they speak Spanish, like Hawaii. Luckily I already know Spanish, you learn everything when you are a vampire! Esme told me that she would look after Renesme in the day when I was out at school, but I don't know what to do yet, she thinks it would be best for me and Edward to go to school because then we could act like a normal family.

_Thursday 19__th__ October_

Its freezing in this school its called, Miagh Ligea Collagia which in English means Miagh High School! The people are looking at us strangely I don't blame them, I remember when I first met the Cullens now I am one of them. The people are being really nice to us but I feel like an outsider. I felt like that in Alaska but here people have the chance to talk to me but they choose not to. Here they have the English Schooling System so its Primary School then high school is years 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 then Sixth Form Collage for two years (which you don't have to go to!) Then you can go to Collage (University!) Me, Edward and Alice are in year 10, so were supposed to be 15 and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are in year 11 and taking their GCSE'S this year which are just like really big exams. Like finals really! One girl is looking at me in particular she is really pretty not as pretty as us but for a human she is really beautiful. Edward is saying, she is thinking that I look more human than the others because all the others look in-human. I was quite shocked, this pretty girl was really strange. I had to sit next to her in my next lesson and this is how the convocation went.

"You are really, pretty what is your name Bella? Is that Italian?" She had a very girly voice,

"Yes, it is, my parents were originally from Italy, before they died." I said an edge of sadness to my voice.

"I'm sorry my mum died last year, she was a really good parent and I miss her lots, I don't like living here with my dad, he wont let me go out with my friends or let me do anything independently just in case I get hurt." This made me feel really sorry for her.

"Well, you can be my friend and you wont get hurt when I'm around I promise, you can trust me." He little eyes opened wide and she looked so happy like that was the best news she had gotten in such a long time. I didn't realise before but she had yellowie/greenie eyes they were so beautiful, her skin was dark I would say almost mixed race. He hair was cropped into a bob around her face with a long fringe covering her eyebrows. She was really small, smaller than Alice. She was extremely skinny verging on anorexic.

"Hey how about you sit on my table at lunch." I suggest as kindly as I possibly could in the situation. She smiled happily, I could tell I was her only friend, so far.

"What do you think your doing Bella?" Rosalie growled into my ear. The girl was walking in my direction.

"Hey Bella," the girl said happily, obviously she was not speaking English but so you could read this I will translate everything.


	2. What is going on? ?

"Hey Pippa are you okay?" I tried to smile without showing my teeth.

"Yeah I'm fine is this your family?" She said very happily, I was glad I could help her.

"Yeah, this is Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale, there twins, they are Esme's niece and nephew! Then there is Emmett, he is from South Africa and Carlisle adopted him when he was five, so he speaks with a very heavy accent and always talks about his life back in South Africa. Finally there is little baby Alice and my amazing Edward. Alice is little baby Alice because she is the youngest and the smallest, and acts the youngest makes everyone laugh and is just very smalls so she is like a little baby." She looked upset that she didn't have an amazing Edward like I did. She seemed to get on well with Alice, obviously who didn't??

She kept laughing at the things Alice was saying. On our way to Chemistry she asked me a really sad question which made me have to think before I answered, she goes,

"You know Jasper and Alice, I can tell they are soul mates its like Alice can tell what Jasper is going to do and she will change what she is doing to fit in with what he is doing. Rosalie and Emmett are really cute together, they are more open about their relationship playfully fighting, and kissing hugging and stuff in the hallway. You and Edward its like you can read each others mind because you sit next to each other just staring into each others eyes. I really want that with someone just to have them for them to hold me when I'm upset and look after me when I'm ill, but no one will take me." As she said that tears welled in her eyes. Horror pain and all the emotions were shooting through her body, I could tell something was bothering her more than me and my family. She ran off into the bathroom tears streaming around her face. There was something different about this girl, she was more sensitive than anyone I had ever met before in my life. More realistic like she knew what was going on but she felt weak defenceless, she new people were out there like us and she felt stupid that she wasn't clever.

Walking quickly to my next lesson for I didn't want to be late I thought of what Pippa had said. Soul mates, she wanted someone but no one would take her, I thought about that then realised she was crying out for help, my help but how could I help her? I was not as gifted as Edward or Carlisle I was just Bella. After that lesson I decided to skip next lesson I thought about going to the car but I didn't in the end. I went to the loos to see if Pippa was there. She wasn't I went to the class where I new Alice would be and said very convincingly,

"Please Mr Nick there is a family emergency I need Alice to come immediately." He gave Alice a pass and I pulled her with all my strength – which actually hurt Alice! – Out the little room. She looked at me strangly, but before I could tell her what I was going to say there was a loud ear piercing scream from the parking lot. We both turned and ran at a very fast human pace. In the parking lot we saw something we never thought we would see. Edward and Emmett baring their teeth and croaching so low even I was scared they were growling and snarling and the little timid figure standing in the middle of them Pippa! I thought oh god don't hurt her don't hurt poor Pippa. Folding her little arms Alice marched in between Edward and the girl, not knowing what I was doing I did the same in between Emmett and the girl, for I was faster than Emmett but not Edward, possibly stronger to, if I wanted to be.

"Alice, what is going on?" I heard Jasper's worried cries echo from the other side of the parking lot. Jasper and Rosalie had come to join us. So had most of the school for that matter. Suddenly Edward regained his normal posture as did Emmett and they walked slowly to the car, Edward driving and drove of. Me, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie jumped into Emmett's jeep and with Alice speeding all the way following Emmett and Edward back home.

Back home I was worried scared, I had never seen them so,, angry. So angry out of control, especially Edward. What had happened it was just a human we are around humans all the time. We all went hunting only last week. Edward I'm especially concerned about because he has (had!) So much self control it was hard to understand why he did that. Protecting her against Emmett? Un-likely more likely to be Edward trying to protect Emmett. Strange because she was just a human , right? Or not I thought wordily…


	3. Shocking Secrets Reveled!

"Edward, Edward baby what was that?" I bombarded Edward with questions when he got back a little later after calming down, his eyes were black, I thought oh, he must have just got to hungry, or not. Rose was hugging Emmett, however unlike how he normally hugs her back he was just standing still, like he didn't even realise Rose was there.

"Tell me what happened, Edward, I'm not the mind reader here you have to tell me." I turned to Alice; she was horrified not by them more like at herself.

"Alice what is wrong, have you seen something didn't you see this coming?" She didn't talk she half nodded half shook her head. If he could I knew that Jasper would be in floods of tears know, Alice never didn't tell him something.

Renesme flung open the door from the kitchen at this point storming into her room, tears streaming around her face, what else could go wrong today? Running swiftly up the stairs after her I tried to open her door, she had bolted it. I knew she would, I hated doing this but I rammed her door down with my left shoulder like it was a skittle that weighed little less than a pound!

"Baby Nessie, tell me what is the matter please, I hate seeing you upset." She just looked at me her Topaz eyes smouldering as she opened her mouth to speak,

"Granny Esme wont tell me what is going on. She wont tell me why Uncle Em and Dad went mad today." I hate being left in the dark about things,

"Don't worry baby, I have no idea what happened either," She looked surprised,

"I was there but they will not tell me either, I think Alice couldn't see what was going to happen so she is angry at herself, Daddy and Uncle Em are just annoyed at their little self control, seriously I have no idea, come downstairs and we can order you a new door," I said staring at the smashed to smithereens door lying on the golden carpet, she chuckled smiled the tears stopped, however there was still sadness in her eyes. Looking around her room I saw a big foundation pack that Alice had given her for Christmas lying on her bedside table. Gliding swiftly over I pulled it off opened it up and started applying it to where all the splodges of tears had stained my beautiful baby's face! Laughing she got in the swing of things she started putting some on me as well, suddenly we realised we were having a good time when there was a big situation going on downstairs.

Grabbing her hand I pulled her onto my back, jumping down the stairs. Everyone was still in their places before I left.

"Tell us what is going on," I said, I didn't sound as bold as I felt my voice sounded cracked wounded like **I** was about to cry! Holding Edwards hand Nessie pulled him close to her whispering in his ear,

"Daddy, mum is worried tell her what is wrong please." Her puppy dog eyes came out then, Mummy knew that Daddy couldn't, wouldn't refuse those eyes! Edward sighed a big sigh, pulling me towards the door, once we were alone in the room. Alone, however I new everyone else would be listening.

"Listen that girl was agrivating us, she is not human." I was shocked, struck dumb she seemed pretty human to me! "What we mean is, she is not human, a vampire, werewolf, we have no idea. Me, Emmett and Jasper are males, right?" Der I thought!

"Well we have more senses than female vampires, we can sense danger our back tingles and our noses burn, well that is what me and Emmett felt when we saw her, Jasper didn't however because he has not been a vampire as long as we have." I just stood shocked, "Carry on," I urged him, trying not to sound desperate.

"Okay then, right we don't understand what she is, Alice cannot see her, but she has vampire in her, somewhere, because she knew what we were!" I was still shocked I didn't completely understand,

"But the only people Alice cant see are,," I said trailing off,

"Yes werewolfs, you got it!!" Then I understood why she smelled so different why her skin was dark, why there was blood running through her veins, however it was cold, her skin was like ice, her eyes were a strange colour, it all fit into place ………..


End file.
